Phantom Collection
by Destiny Obake
Summary: Just a bunch of poems I wanted to post. Not very long, but fun. Now complete.
1. Far Apart

**I'm BACK! Heehee. I'm still working on the story with me and Casera, but I really needed to get this out. The reason? Writing helps me be calm and makes my mind relax. And today I had a mental breakdown, so I needed this. Thank you Fan Fiction. Anyways, these are just some poems I wrote in my notebook and I decided to make a poem collection. I have no idea how many will be on here, but it will be a lot. Just when I get in the poem spirit. ^_^ So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. End of discussion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Far Apart<strong>

His hair blew back, his face held bliss.  
>He loved this feeling he had.<br>The wind was soft like a butterfly's kiss,  
>Up here he could never be sad.<p>

He love the smell, the sights, the sounds,  
>The birds caw, the wind sighing.<br>Far apart from Amity Park's grounds,  
>Dang, Danny loved flying.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'll have another up in a while!<strong>

**Danny: Please let there be a ghost attack.**


	2. Her Short Fall

**Hey! Here's another one. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Danny Phantom **

* * *

><p><strong>Her Short Fall<strong>

Her boot came to the edge, violet eyes widen in fear.  
>She tried to reach him, pull him out of his haze.<br>A scream left her mouth, blending with other yells near.  
>Then strong arms stopped her, putting her in a daze.<p>

She clung to her savior, eyes shut tight.  
>Her eyes peeked open, but he didn't look.<br>His eyes changed to green in a flash of red light.  
>She called his name, worried at the time the recognition took.<p>

"I did some bad things, didn't I?" he asked, eyes full of guilt.  
>Sadness filled those bright green pools.<br>"Nothing you can't fix." she whispered, leaning toward him, head at a tilt.  
>Now to get that ringmaster who gad broken the rules.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If you couldn't tell, this is Sam's fall during <strong>_'Control Freaks.' _**Hope you liked it. Yes I use the word 'eyes' a lot.**


	3. Shattered Heart

**I did this after school.**

**Disclaimer: -.- Do I havta say it?**

**Danny: YES!**

**Me: *sigh* I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.**

**Warning: Angst ahead.**

* * *

><p>Valerie cried as she hugged the boy.<br>This couldn't be fixed like a mere toy.

His pain was emotional, nothing could compare.  
>He was broken beyond repair.<p>

His heart was in shaters,  
>His suit in bloody tatters.<p>

It was Val's fault, she knew.  
>She let her anger blind her from what was true.<p>

It didn't help apoligizing, nothing could be said.  
>Phantom couldn't be helped, because Sam Manson was dead.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is for something I may do as a story later. Right now it'll stay a poem. Please review.<strong>


	4. My World

**This does not rhyme. It's called a free writing poem.**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Danny Phantom. He would hate it if I did. XD**

* * *

><p>I love her eyes,<br>A violet hue.  
>They shine like stars.<p>

I love her hair,  
>Dark as midnight.<br>Sending a floral smell.

Her hands are soft,  
>Small next to mine.<br>Pale as the moon above.

She is my world,  
>My reason for living.<br>My beautiful Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>This is in Danny's POV of Sam. If you hate that gooshy love stuff, I'm sorry. ^_^<strong>


	5. Under a Spell

**This is a spur of the moment thing. Once again it's from Control Freaks. Danny's POV under Freakshow's spell.**

**Disclaimer: I can wish all I want but it won't be so. X(**

* * *

><p><strong><span>UNDER A SPELL<span>**

A familiar face,  
>A well known place<br>It's all so strange.

A warm embrace,  
>Leaving a trace<br>Just out of my range.

Purple eyes,  
>Violet and wise<br>Calling my name.

I still can't see,  
>Nothing left of me<br>I'll never be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. I'm sorry things are going so slow. I need to retype my first chapter of my new story 'cause I'm stupid enough to accidently press the delete button and not have a back up. :(<strong>


	6. Irony

**YAY! I LIVE! Hehe. I need to post another story so you all don't forget about me. :'( I am going to post one that is not of me and Casera. *sigh* I have some work to do on that one. Thanks for the reviews as usual! Now for my newest chap of Phantom Collection!**

**Disclaimer: Why must you tourcher me by asking?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Irony<span>**

Isn't it ironic how  
>With black hair they shun me.<br>Oh, see them now,  
>With white hair they love me.<p>

They shove and ridicule,  
>Then they praise and respect.<br>They're better, so cruel.  
>They're human. What'd I expect?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I find it funny how Dash and the rest of the populars hate Fenton but love Phantom. They probably had heart attacks after "Phantom Plantet". DIE SHALLOW LOOSERS! Oh dear, I'm crazy. Hehe. I now like saying "Oh dear" to everything. ^_^ R&amp;R!<strong>


	7. Lymbo

**Ok. This one is one of the longest I've made yet. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: For the MILLIONTH time! No!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lymbo<strong>

How did we leave?  
>How did we go?<br>Do WE even know?

The time has passed.  
>How quickly it flew.<br>Past memories leaving our view.

In the road of the dead  
>There's a three-way cross.<br>Taking this one is your loss.

Strait is paridise.  
>Right you don't want to go.<br>Left is here. An eternal lymbo.

Eternity is a long time.  
>Poor souls want it to end.<br>Wishing they'd taken the next bend.

Where are we?  
>A place humans don't roam.<br>But some call it the Ghost Zone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoy this! R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
